Heart of Stone
by Hakukai
Summary: Sherlock n'a pas le coeur aussi dur qu'il ne le laisse voir ...


**Blabla de l'auteur :**

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir !  
**

 **Voici ma toute première fiction sur Sherlock !**

 **Au départ, ça devait être une songfic, mais je n'ai pas réussi à écrire avec les paroles. Je me suis donc inspirée du sens général de la chanson pour rédiger.**

 **J'avoue que je ne me suis pas trop mouillée pour cette première fiction : je tâte le terrain avec un scénario vu et revu, mais avec mon propre style, pour voir si il vous plait.**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez.**

 _Rien ne m'appartient. J'écris pour le plaisir, sans rémunération. La chanson dont je me suis inspirée est **Heart of Stone** de **Iko.**_

* * *

 _Même mort et enterré, Moriarty continue de nous pourrir la vie ! Sherlock n'avait pas dit qu'il avait entièrement démantelé son réseau ?!,_ fut l'une des pensées affolées de John, alors qu'il bondissait vers un Sherlock totalement impassible, dans l'espoir de lui éviter de graves brûlures.

Encore une bombe, mais pas de piscine. Juste une paisible rivière.

Glacée en ce début d'hiver londonien.

Il sentit les flammes de l'explosion lui lécher sournoisement la peau des jambes et embraser rapidement le bas de son pantalon.

Il étouffa tant bien que mal un cri de douleur, plaqué contre le torse fin du détective et les deux hommes percèrent la surface de l'eau dans un grand bruit d'éclaboussures.

Entrainés par le poids important de leurs vêtements chauds, le détective et le médecin coulèrent à grande vitesse vers le fond.

Les paupières fermées, l'ancien militaire vit avec étonnement, défiler devant ses yeux de vieux souvenirs : son premier enlèvement par la Némésis de Sherlock, le suicide spectaculaire de celui-ci, son deuxième enlèvement par Magnussen, qui avait failli se solder par sa mort par immolation …

Tant de blessures, de peurs, et de pleurs inutiles … A cause de son ami, qui restait malgré tout cela, insensible à ce que lui, pouvait ressentir. En apparence seulement.

John savait qu'il éprouvait des choses, _des sentiments,_ et qu'il n'était pas aussi froid qu'on pourrait le croire. Il s'adoucissait doucement à son contact. Jour après jour.

Quelques bulles d'air lui échappèrent suite à un coup brutal et inattendu : plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'une pluie de roches s'abattait autour d'eux, projetées par l'explosion de la bombe posée par l'un des partisans de Moriarty. Il venait de recevoir sur le haut du dos une roche de la taille de son bras, le sonnant violemment.

Sherlock le força à lâcher son vêtement, qu'il serrait de toutes ses forces entre ses poings suite au choc de température intense et commença à remonter, sans avoir remarqué l'état inquiétant de son seul ami, qui avait caché la scène avec son corps.

Désorienté, les jambes trop endolories pour les utiliser et rejoindre l'air libre, le médecin continua à sombrer, ses espoirs disparaissant aussi vite qu'il s'enfonçait vers l'obscurité.

 _Cette rivière est donc si profonde ?_ , songea l'ancien blessé, secoué par sa blessure.

John commençait doucement à perdre son sens de la vue, sa vision se teintant de points noirs, et le froid infernal de l'eau ne lui faisait plus aucun effet, désormais. Il ferma finalement les yeux et laissa le peu d'oxygène qui lui restait s'échapper vers la surface dans de petites bulles de vie.

Une poigne ferme et rassurante se fit sentir sur son bras gauche et il se sentit remonter à la surface, tandis qu'il perdait connaissance.

Les deux hommes percèrent la surface de l'eau, mais le blond ne prit pas de grande inspiration, restant effroyablement immobile. Ne cédant pas à la panique, pas encore, Sherlock le tira jusqu'à la berge où il les hissa tout les deux. Se penchant vers l'inconscient, le détective le secoua par les épaules :

-John ? John !

Le cerveau du brun se mit immédiatement en marche en voyant l'absence de réaction de son camarade et il balaya vivement son corps inerte des yeux. _Poitrine immobile, temps passé sous l'eau important …_ Il frotta ses doigts entre eux, mû d'un étrange pressentiment. _Du sang. John a été heurté par l'une des roches, ce qui l'a sonné. Ses jambes et le bas de son pantalon sont brûlés, il était donc handicapé pour remonter à la surface. Il a quatre-vingt dix pourcents de chance d'avoir de l'eau dans les poumons. Vêtements mouillés : risque d'hypothermie important, pour lui, comme pour moi._

Il décida donc d'appeler les secours avant toute chose, leur communiqua les informations nécessaires avec une rapidité prodigieuse et commença une ventilation pulmonaire, ainsi qu'un massage cardiaque.

Au bout de quelques minutes de traitement, John frissonna et se mit à tousser violemment, se recroquevillant instinctivement sur lui-même, tandis que le limier s'écartait légèrement pour lui laisser de la place, soulagé de le voir en vie.

-John …, murmura-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, regardant le médecin recracher l'eau de ses poumons, la souffrance s'inscrivant sur son visage bronzé.

Le plus vieux finit par se calmer et resta allongé sur la terre humide, pantelant et tremblant. Il se sentait épuisé et tout son être le lançait avec force, lui prouvant qu'il était bel et bien vivant, à sa grande surprise.

\- Tout va bien, John ?, demanda Sherlock, qui s'était de nouveau penché sur son camarade, plongeant ses yeux écarquillés, pleins de soulagement et d'inquiétude, dans ceux, fatigués, de John. Ce dernier essaya de lui faire un petit sourire pour le rassurer.

\- Ca va … Ca va…, répondit-il d'une voix rauque et faible.

 _Ses lèvres bleuissent et il frissonne sans discontinuer. Il va entrer en hypothermie si rien n'est fait,_ pensa le cadet Holmes.

\- Tu peux t'asseoir, John ?, demanda-t-il fébrilement.

Le regard vide de son ami lui apporta aisément la réponse à cette question.

Sans sourciller, il s'assit sur le sol terreux et entreprit, pour redresser son ami, de glisser son bras gauche sous la nuque de Watson, qui grimaça de douleur, et son bras droit s'occupa de tirer le blessé vers lui, le dos contre son torse.

Une fois ceci fait, il referma son manteau autour d'eux et serra doucement John contre lui.

\- Nous sommes mouillés, mais ça devrait suffire jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours, chuchota le sociopathe, frigorifié lui aussi et paniqué en sentant le sang imbiber sa chemise, lentement.

\- Je suis fatigué, lâcha simplement le médecin, dans un souffle.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu dormes, John !

\- Je sais, mais je me sens si faible …

\- Reste éveillé !, grogna le brun. C'est un ordre ! Ne me laisse pas !, rajouta-t-il après une hésitation.

A l'entente de cette phrase, Sherlock sentit son colocataire se raidir légèrement et redresser vaguement la tête quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne s'appuie sur son épaule gauche de nouveau.

-O … Okay…, souffla le militaire en se détendant totalement contre le détective.

Les sirènes des ambulances se firent bientôt entendre, alors que John bataillait tant bien que mal contre l'endormissement.

\- Bientôt, John. Tu pourras bientôt dormir. Pour le moment, restes conscient.

Quand les véhicules prioritaires arrivèrent enfin sur place, un poids s'enleva de l'estomac du plus grand. Il se sépara à contre cœur de son colocataire et grimpa à l'arrière de l'ambulance avec lui, ignorant royalement l'appel du jeune ambulancier qui voulait s'occuper de lui.

Une fois le médecin enroulé dans de chaudes couvertures et sous surveillance, Sherlock s'autorisa à lui sourire, avant de reprendre un air neutre. Pourtant, quand il se pencha pour lui parler, le blond perçut sans peine l'affection que lui portait le limier.

-Tu peux te reposer.

John ferma alors les yeux et sombra, sentant vaguement une main se glisser dans la sienne.

 _Finalement, il n'a pas vraiment un cœur de pierre …_

* * *

 **A bientôt !** **  
**


End file.
